Ритуал в честь королевы
by Maritushka
Summary: It's about Isabel. Again. Here is the rite "to remove Kha-Beleth"  c  YouTube. Well, I don't know how to say that in English, so...  And Realag's declaration of love, of course. И снова шапка внутри


_**Ритуал в честь королевы**_

Автор: Maritushka (Marita Lidman)

Серия: Heroes V of Might and Magic

Название: Ритуал в честь королевы

Дисклеймер: Nival Interactive

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пэйринг: Раилаг, Изабель, Годрик, Зехир, Файдаэн, Шадия (Биара), Кха-Белех

Жанр: Джен

Саммари: действие начинается с заставки в четвертой части пятой компании (да-да, та самая косячка заставка, которая не появляется в игре, и посмотреть которую можно только в записях)

Предупреждение: заставки я переводила сама (за оригиналы большое спасибо YouTube), так что не обессудьте, если не будет совпадать с официальным переводом лицензионной версии.

Коготь. Столица Империи Грифона. Наконец-то. У ворот города альянс, состоящий из темных и светлых эльфов, магов и рыцарей, встретился с королевой Изабель.

Слово взял Раилаг. Все полагали, что он станет просить ее позволить провести над ней Ритуал Истинной Природы, а он...

– Изабель?

– Да, – тут же откликнулась она.

– Ты должна была пойти со мной.

Годрик, Зехир и Файдаэн посмотрели на темного с плохо скрываемым удивлением. "Какого черта он несет!" – хотелось закричать каждому из них. Файдаэн открыл рот, по Зехир предострегиающе махнул рукой, мол, пусть говорит. Хитрый темный эльф наверняка знал, что делал.

– К Тиеру? – спрашивает Изабель.

"Да, она догадалась... – думает Раилаг. – Я ничего не говорил ей про него."

Он набирает в легкие воздуха и говорит:

– Нет. Еще до смерти Николаса.

Безмятежная улыбка на лице королевы сменяется гримасой ужаса, ненависти и отвращения.

– Ты... Так это ты...

Он не дает ей договорить.

– Я хотел спасти тебя от всего этого: Николаса, демонов...

– Ты и есть это чудовище Аграил, убийца Николаса!

– Николас был призван к Эльрату, леди. А что до Аграила, – вздыхает Раилаг, – того самого повелителя демонов, которому приказали наблюдать за вами... Его больше нет. Потому что случилось непредвиденное, – снова пауза – Раилаг набирается смелости, прежде чем признаться союзникам и королеве в своем самом заветном секрете, – я влюбился. Я хотел увести тебя, защитить... А тут Годрик вернулся из Серебряных городов, – темный недоговорил, словно оправдываясь перед старым рыцарем Империи.

Годрик приглушенно хмыкнул на последнюю реплику эльфа. То есть, получается, что ОН виноват в смерти своего ПЛЕМЯННИКА? Наверняка Раилаг совсем не это имел ввиду, но звучало именно так. А из прекрасных изумрудных глаз королевы уже текли горькие слезы, заставляя его сердце разрываться на куски.

– Николас... – всхлипывает она. – Что же Я наделала...

"Сказал "а", говори "б", – подумал Раилаг. Придется рассказывать все.

– Я пытался увести свои войска, когда Николас пришел остановить нас. Мои соболезнования невозможно выразить словами.

"ЧТО? – подумала Изабель, заливаясь слезами. – Это ОН, ОН убил моего мужа! И он... Выражает мне соболезнования? Нет... Нет..."

– Я хотел, чтобы все зависело от тебя!.. Хотел защитить тебя, спасти Империю, победить демонов!..

– Ты меня прости, Раилаг, – перебил Зехир, – но время поджимает, а нам надо подготовиться. Изабель, – Первый в Круге повернулся к королеве, – ритуал?..

Ответ королевы был быстрым и довольно неожиданным для всех членов альянса:

– Я готова. Быть проклятой или мертвой – все лучше, чем теперь.

Она повернулась и первая поскакала в город, тайком ото всех утирая слезы.

Во всем была виновата она, лишь она! Если бы она не разыгрывала из себя гордую королеву, если бы она тогда пошла за этим мерзким демоном, убийцей - этого всего можно было бы избежать. Николас был бы жив. И из-за ее глупой мечты оживить его она не разрушила бы договоренность с давними союзниками – светлыми эльфами и магами Серебряных городов, не связалась бы с проклятыми некромантами... А после окончания войны Изабель и Николас доиграли бы свою свадьбу... Родился бы наследник. Не поднялась бы смута.

Этому уже не суждено было случиться. И во всем этом была виновата она, лишь она.

В королевский дворец и в зал, в котором должен был проходить ритуал, их проводил Раилаг, хорошо изучивший Коготь во время выполнения задания Кха-Белеха; сама королева плелась рядом с верным Годриком, обнимавшим свою нерадивую повелительницу, и шептавшим ей какие-то слова успокоения. Эльф время от времени оглядывался на них, он мечтал быть на месте Годрика в этот момент, но сейчас это было невозможно.

Он привел всех в тот самый зал, где проходил злополучный ритуал воскрешения Николаса и бережно положил заснувшую от слез и усталости Изабель на каменный стол, на котором за несколько месяцев до этого лежал труп ее мужа. Отступил. Зехир тут же стал сотворять заклинание усыпления.

– Зачем? – недоуменно спросил Раилаг.

– Тебе ли не знать, – хладнокровно ухмыльнулся маг, – сам-то, небось, через этот Обряд никогда не проходил.

Раилаг вспомнил всю боль, через которую ему пришлось пройти ради любимой женщины, сел на колени, и, нежно приобняв ее за плечи, зашептал:

– Мужайся, Изабель. Поверь, мы вытащим тебя...

– Уймись, Раилаг, мне нужно сосредоточиться, – сказал Зехир, выделывая магические пасы.

Он впервые совершал Обряд Истинной Природы, сейчас было важно не ошибиться. От одного слова, от одного жеста юного мага зависела судьба всего Асхана. В воздухе царило напряжение, иникто не заметил, как Шадия переместилась к "изножью" каменного стола. Вдруг она сотворила заклинание, от ее рук посыпались ядовито-розовые искры. "Какого..." – прошептал Файдаэн. Не успел закончить – большая часть силы заклинания пришлась именно на него и он был отброшен от стола на несколько шагов. Остальным повезло не больше. Но факт оставался фактом – Ритуал был прерван. Его прервала Шадия. ШАДИЯ, СОЮЗНИЦА, фактически, ПРАВАЯ РУКА Раилага.

За спиной эльфийки внезапно появился Кха-Белех. Все застыли от изумления.

– Чистый расчет, свежие идеи, прекрасная дикция... Хорошая работа, – похвалил он. – Но все-таки, недостаточно хорошая.

В мгновение ока Шадия стала Биарой, подхватила Изабель и исчезла вместе с ней и Кха-Белехом.

Первым пришел в себя Раилаг.

– Изабель! ИЗАБЕЛЬ! – закричал он, хватаясь за голову и подбегая к окну.

Так, спокойно, спокойно...

Глубоко дыша, темный все-таки смог спокойно вернуться к Годрику, Зехиру и Файдаэну. Но это возвращение отняло у него последние силы.

– Мы можем их догнать? – спросил он прерывающимся голосом.

– Они уже далеко, – сказал Зехир, – географически и духовно. В демонической тюрьме, в Шио.

Файдаэн нагнулся и поднял что-то с пола.

– А как насчет этого? – спросил он.

В глазах Годрика и Раилага засиял огонек надежды.

– Сердце Грифона! – вскричал последний. – Я знаю, что его сделали, чтобы карать демонов, но мы ведь сможем использовать их на себе.

Первый в Круге подошел и осторожно взял в руки артефакт.

– Аааа, – протянул он. – Ага!

– Ну? – спросил Раилаг нетерпеливо. – Ты можешь? Можешь телепотрировать нас туда?

Вспышка...

– Да! – раздался торжествующий возглас юного мага.


End file.
